Blockblisters 2
by jasminemitch1991
Summary: I don't own "The Amanda Show".


**I don't own "The Amanda Show", but I hope you enjoy my "Blockblisters" sketch**

(A big, tough biker guy enters the store, angrily)

Biker- Hey! We got a problem!

Biscotti- Yah, yah! Welcome to our video store!

Blini- How may I be helping you?

Biker- Where's the manager? I like to see him.

Blini- Papa! This beefy guy is calling for you!

Gnocchi- Yah, yah. How can I do it for you?

Biker- My wife isn't happy at all! Yesterday, she asked for "The Terminator", and this is not "The Terminator".

Blini- Oh. No, no, no. Your wife didn't ask for "The Terminator". She asked for "The Germinator"!

Biker- "Germinator"?!

Gnocchi- Yes. This is better.

Biscotti & Blini- Much better!

Biker- Oh, you think so? Well, play that stinkin tape.

Gnocchi- Yah, yah.

(Gnocchi turns on "The Germinator")

Biscotti- Greeting, earthling. I am the Germinator. I am a robot. I must destroy you.

(Blini dresses like Sarah Connor)

Blini- Oh, no, the Germinator. Do not harm us. We are good.

(Gnocchi dresses like a robot)

Gnocchi- Beep, beep, beep. I am a robot. Beep, beep, beep. I must destroy "The Germinator".

Biscotti- Not if I destroy you first. Hasta la vista, baby.

(Biscotti pointed his toy gun at Gnocchi at his chest, and pretend to zap him with a laser)

Biscotti- Buzz!

Blini (whisper)- Papa. Fall down.

Gnocchi- Yah. Yah. Beep, beep, boop.

(Gnocchi fall down)

Biscotti- I'll be back.

(Gnocchi turns off the video, and applauding with Blini and Biscotti)

Gnocchi- Bravo! What an amazing performance!

Biker- That wasn't "The Terminator"! That was you three acting like punks! I want "The Terminator"!

Gnocchi- But this is better!

Biscotti & Blini- Much better!

Blini- How will you be paying?

(Biker makes a fist at them)

Biker- How about I pay you three with a knuckle sandwich!

(Biker leaves)

Biscotti- Papa, he left, without paying us.

Gnocchi- He said he's paying us with a knuckle sandwich.

Blini- He probably stop by a sandwich shop, and get us knuckle sandwiches.

All- Ahhh!

(Kristen Bell enters the store)

Kristen Bell- Excuse me!

Gnocchi- Welcome to the store of video.

Blini- How may I be helping you?

Kristen Bell- Do you three know who I am?

(They're thinking, taking too long)

Kristen Bell- Never mind. My name is Kristen Bell, I'm the voice of Anna from the movie "Frozen", and this isn't "Frozen" that I rented. My voice wasn't in that movie. My daughters weren't happy at all, either.

Blini- Oh. No, no, no. You don't ask for "Frozen". You ask for "Freezing"!

Kristen Bell- Freezing?!

Gnocchi- Yes. This is better!

Biscotti & Blini- Much better!

Kristen Bell- No, it's not. Look, can you play the tape?

Gnocchi- Yah, yah.

(Gnocchi turns on "Freezing")

(Blini dresses like Elsa)

Blini- I am a snow queen, named Ella. Do not come to me, or I will use my ice power to freeze you.

(Biscotti dresses like Anna)

Biscotti (female voice)- Oh, no, Ella. You must come back home.

Blini- I can't.

Biscotti- You can.

Blini- I can't.

(Gnocchi dresses like Olaf)

Gnocchi- You must.

Biscotti- We can build a snowman, just like we made Ola. So, you've must come home, and let it snow.

Blini- Uhh…okay.

(Blini, Gnocchi, & Biscotti sings, off-key)

Blini, Gnocchi, & Biscotti- Let it snow! Let it snow!

Blini- I am finally coming back home!

Blini- Here I am!

Biscotti- and here we are!

Blini, Gnocchi, & Biscotti- Let's go end this song!

Blini- And do not bother me anyway.

(Blini, Gnocchi, & Biscotti applauding with tears of joy)

Blini- That song was so beautiful.

Gnocchi- I know, darling.

Kristen Bell- Woah! Woah! Woah! That wasn't Frozen! It wasn't even animated! That was you three impersonators act horrible! What kind of Blockbusters video store is that?!

Biscotti- We are in "Blockblisters"!

Kristen Bell- "Blockblister"?!

Gnocchi- Yes. This is better.

Biscotti & Blini- Much better.

Kristen Bell- No, it's not! There is no way I'm coming back! Ever!

(Kristen Bell leaves)

Biscotti- But if she's not coming back….

Gnocchi- She must go to tell her friends about our service,

Blini-…and her friends will come to our store!

Gnocchi, Biscotti & Blini- Yah, yah!

Biscotti- Let us dance!

(Gnocchi, Biscotti & Blini begin to dance)


End file.
